Lilith Grayhull
Lilith Grayull is a fictional character of the anime series Tranform Revolution. She is very arrogant and conceded and is a late bloomer. She is very sensitive about her appearance and is rivals with Chesterpark Magnus, whom she is constantly trying to prove her dominance to. Appearance Lilith looks the part of a young student girl with a bit of well developed body. She dislikes wearing make-up which is shown throughout her first appearance. She’s normally shown wearing a white hat with a red strip going across it. She wears a red tank top showing off the area of her lower stomach. She wears two ear-rings in each ear and a ring on her finger which looks like an engagement ring rather than a wear around ring. She has short blonde hair which she cuts herself. She also wears short shorts with white boots. She has very rosy cheeks and is seems to have little pinks spots on her cheeks insinuating her innocence. Personality Her personality seems to be that of a insecure officer, showing her constant arguments with Chesterpark over who is in control over the moving fortress “Invasion”. She is very compassionate about being a good tactician and hates when she is criticized on her unusual tactics and strategies. When not in battle she is calm, quiet, and kind, however, when she is in battle with an enemy she laughs and scoffs at their tactics and strategies, but in a battle with a strong enemy she gets really hyped up acting as though she is a drunk girl at a party acting extremely loopy and strange. History Most of her past is explained in a side story of the Manga issue she first appeared in. She grew up on the outskirts of a large city where she lived on a farm and started playing with small ants to act as their leader prompting her intent on being a tactician. When she turned 8 she was sent to a prestigious school inside the city where she met Chesterpark, who told her father of her knowledge. As she grew up and turned 12, her mother and father were killed in a battle on the outskirts of the city. She never learned who killed them there was speculation in the Anime they were killed by The Nither, but it was never confirmed. Synopsis Battle of Byrium Arc She is first shown in the arc as the one who hired Triy Littlner, she is shown predicting the battle between Johnny and Triy she predicts that, Triy will attack the ship after awhile, which she predicted correctly. She stays in the ship even after it takes substantial damage forcing the crew to evacuate. She stayed in the bridge sitting in her chair, after while Johnny comes in and sees her she spins around in the chair and points a gun at Johnny. Johnny trips as he walks towards her and lands on her and accidently slips as he picks himself up and kisses her. The two pull back and stare at each other until Johnny stands up and falls out with a nose bleed. She then looks at him and thinks of what to do. She then captures him and takes him back to base where she is told by Leester to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. She accepts the offer which makes him a little confused, insinuating that normally she would consider the request as an insult. She keeps him company in the prison deck she takes him around the courtyard of the base, telling him that he can walk around as much as he wants. When she returns him to his cell they argue over who kissed who, after Johnny tells her she wanted it she screams and blushes and runs away. She is next shown sitting in her room thinking of Johnny, Leester walks in and tells her he is leaving her in charge while he’s away which she takes as an honor. She is next shown in the main conference hall, during the time which The Nither has attacked the base, she argues with Chesterpark on what to do to retaliate. Chesterpark then leaves with a few men and proceed to attack. She calls all the members of her crew, she tells them to attack in groups instead of solo like Chesterpark wanted. She is next shown over seeing the battle from the conference hall until Leester appears telling her they are leaving the base. She is next shown escaping after recovering Chesterpark after his fatal battle with Johnny. She is next shown accepting an invitation to see another tactician in training, she accepts and proceeds to join Leester on his trip. She is shown congratulating Crowler on his victory, she pats him on the shoulder and notices him blushing. After the battle she and Crowler join Leester for dinner with his sponsors, where she is wearing a tight black dress, she frequently glances at Crowler and smiles at him and notices him lowering his head and blushing. She suddenly grabs his hand and glances at a man sitting across from them and then watches Crowler run out a little confused. When the dinner is over she is standing out on her balcony, looking at the sky, a man comes out and grabs her hips she turns around quickly he kisses her in the Anime ,where as in the Manga he pulled her hat over her eyes, she pushed him away and yells at him he then dangles her over the balcony by her hand. She pleads with him not to let her go he contemplates it for awhile with anger in his eyes, he then pulls her back up and tells her to get better at her predictions. The anger in her eyes is shown as black fire in her eyes and hands. Powers & Abilities Mental Tactician: '''She has a high arsenal of prediction skills and a high level of intellect.These are noted as being to high for a normal girl. She has the talent of a highly experienced battle tactician and has defeated many revered and highly experienced tactician and has claimed victory over them all. '''Child's Mind: When not battling she has the mind of a young naive girl with no mental standing, but when battling ,however, she becomes a determined young woman with a purpose of only victory. The only time she has been shown not in a child like state when not battling is her first encounter with Johnny during which she felt as though she was battling.